Triple Dog
by SheHasMyHeart
Summary: A slumber party goes awry for a group of teens when a competitive game of dares uncovers secrets among close friends
1. Chapter 1

_**T: Hello everyone and welcome to a new chapter in our line of movie remakes**_

_**M: This one is a bit on the independent side of movies and may be one that some of you may not have heard of**_

_**T: Heck I didn't until it came up on my suggestions list on Netflix but once I saw it I loved it**_

_**M: It's a typical story of a group of girls playing Truth or Dare during one of the girl's birthday party… with a bit of a twist**_

_**T: Oh a twist huh? If you wanna find out what that twist is then please don't let us stop you, just go right on ahead and read our version of…**_

**Triple Dog**

Alex Russo lay on her bed in her room, her skateboard in her arms, spinning one of its wheels as she just stared up at her ceiling as she listened to the rock/metal music that was blasting in her room, not even reacting to her mother's yelling for her to turn the music down, she just kept staring up at the ceiling as flashes of somewhat rapid waters went through her head before the vision of a young, dark haired girl stood up on the railing of an old bridge before the girl looked at her and blew her a kiss before leaping off it. Once that image passed through her mind she stopped the spinning of her skateboard wheel then got up, putting on a jacket and a hat, tucking some of her hair into the hat before opening her window and climbing out from her second story bedroom, taking her skateboard with her, and onto the roof of the garage next to her home before climbing down to the driveway and skating off down the street.

Meanwhile in a house down the road a bit another girl, Carly Shay, sat in her room looking in her mirror as she tried on different jackets, looking at herself for a moment before removing the one she had put on and trying on another one before deciding that the one she had just chosen was the one she wanted before sitting down in front of her mirror and started brushing her hair.

Carly turned towards her open door "Mom has Dad called yet?" she yelled down to her mother from her room

"What?" Carly's mother called back

"Did Dad call yet?" Carly repeated herself

"No!" her mother replied back before Carly took some lip gloss and applied it to her lips, before her mother called up again "Carly? Your friends are here"

Carly quickly finished applying her lip gloss to her lips, dabbing a little bit of it on both of her cheeks and rubbed it in before getting up, "Coming" she said before straightening up her shirt some then turning to her bed and picking up the extra clothes she was trying on before tossing them in her dirty clothes hamper and putting it in her closet before heading downstairs

When she gets downstairs she sees three of her friends already sitting on the couch in her living room. She goes to say hi to them but before she could she heard a knock on the door.

Carly opens the door and laughs a little when she sees a dark haired girl with a blue streak in her hair "Wow Jade… you actually came"

"My mother made me" Jade replies as she glances back at her mother

"Is she making you stay?" Carly asked after she waved at Jade's mother

Jade smirks at Carly "Are you asking me to leave?"

"Do you want to leave?"

"Are you asking me to go home?"

Carly rolls her eyes "Do you always answer questions with questions?"

"Do you" Jade smirks again

Carly lets out a laugh "Are you serious?"

"Hello Carly!" Jade's mom says from her car and Carly waves "Happy Birthday… Tell your mother I said hi"

"Ok!" Carly called back and smiled then looks at Jade

"Well?" Jade says still smirking at Carly

"Well what?"

"Do you want me to go home? You better decide before my mom takes off"

Carly sighs "If you leave I'll get in trouble"

"Hi Jade" came a perky little voice as a slightly darker skinned girl came up smiling "I didn't know you were invited"

"Hi Rocky?" Jade said with a small smile forming on her face

"Well come on" Rocky said before reaching out and taking Jade's black fingerless glove covered hand and pulls her inside as Carly moves to let Jade in before closing the door

Rocky pulled Jade to the living room before letting her hand go and going over to the table that had pizza and drinks on it as Carly came up beside Jade and said "I'll be cool if you're cool"

Jade nods slightly "I'm cool"

"Cool" Carly smiled then pointed over to the table "Ok umm presents set up over there, drinks, chocolate cake, pepperoni and veggie pizza over there… help yourself to as much as you want" Carly said before letting Jade go over and set the present down before getting what she wanted

Carly made her way over to her other friends as one exclaimed "No way seriously Tori?"

"How could you not love Mr. Laritate… he's so… sure of himself… and that's hot, how could you not love it Lilly?"

"Uh because he's old… and bald… and he's our principal" Lilly replied with a somewhat disgusted look on her face

"Ok he's not that old and besides he listens… and listening is totally sexy" Tori says with a smile then looks at Carly "I'd totally do him"

"Gross," Rocky says with the same disgusted look Lilly had

"Like 2 girls 1 cup gross" Lilly added

"And besides I'm pretty sure he's married… and lusting after a married man is totally sinful" Rocky said shaking her head

"I was being hypothetical Rocky" Tori says before laughing slightly

Meanwhile with Alex, she keeps skating down the road, flipping off a car that honked at her when it passed her, seeing Carly's house coming into view

Meanwhile Carly starts opening her presents, coming to Jade's present and she opens it, "Umm wow… a picture frame" Carly holds up a picture frame that had the word 'Friends' on top of it and had two slots to hold two pictures, one slot being filled with a picture of Jade "Thanks… its awesome" Carly said a bit awkwardly

Jade just shook her head "Yea my mom picked it out… don't make a big deal about it"

Carly put the frame back into the box and put it to the side as Tori reached over and grabbed a bag and handed it to Carly "From the three of us" she said before smiling, along with Rocky and Lilly

Carly takes the bag and opens it, smiling big as she pulled out a pink fluffy scarf, exactly like the one Rocky, Lilly and Tori were wearing "Aww you guys… I love it"

"Happy Birthday" the three girls said at the same time

Carly smiled as she put the scarf on before the doorbell rang again "I'll get it mom" Carly said before getting up and going to the door, finding Alex standing there when she opened it

"Sup" Alex says before she does a little secret handshake she and Carly had for themselves

"I knew you'd come" Carly said with a smile

"Duh" Alex said before her eyes landed on the scarf around Carly's neck "Vomit, what is that thing?"

Carly looks down at the scarf and holds it out for Alex to see "Its from Tori and the others… you like it?" she said sarcastically

"No" Alex said simply before a small smile formed on her face

Carly looked over into the living room before leaning in close to Alex and whispering to her "Jade came"

"No shiz?" Alex said with a slightly shocked look on her face

"Shiz" Carly nodded

Alex chuckled some before walking into the house and heading to the living room, Carly following her

Jade was looking down in her bag, feeding a piece of the pizza crust to a small rat that she kept in her bag before looking up seeing Alex walk in, jumping some and knocking over her drink

Alex laughs "Don't panic… I'm here" she said before looking over to Tori and her crew and giving them a smug little smile before walking into the living room and sitting down on one of the chairs next to the couch "Have we sung happy birthday yet?"

"Yes… Guess you're a little late" Tori said

"Good… the song is stupid anyway" Alex says making Tori roll her eyes before Alex looks at Jade "Sup… rat girl"

"Where's your present Russo?" Tori asked giving Alex a smug look

"Up your ass Vega" Alex replied without missing a beat, getting a laugh from Lilly and Rocky but they stop when Tori glares at them

"Oook, since we've got the greetings out of the way… let's go upstairs" Carly said trying her best to stop the riot that she was sure would ensue if she let things continue

"Alright… let's do it" Alex said as Tori and her crew got up and followed Carly before she turned to Jade "Look… I know you're about to wet your pants right now… but I'm not gonna ruin Carly's birthday… So you don't have to run home or anything, you can stay… but were not gonna be down until I get an apology."

Jade just glares at Alex "Then I guess we're not going to be down… I know all about you Russo"

Alex just smirks at Jade before turning around and heading upstairs, Jade slowly following before Rocky comes next to her, "My mom says she probably needs Ritalin" she says before walking up stairs with Jade

**4 Days Ago**

Alex rode down the school hallway on her skateboard, headphones on her ears with the music turned up loud enough that other students could hear it as one of the school bells ring before she turns the corner and opens her locker, putting her board in it before she closes and locks it "Guess what" Carly says as she comes up beside Alex's locker

"Sup" Alex replies as she finishes putting her lock on her locker

"My birthday is this Friday and my mom said I could have a sleepover" Carly said with a smile on her face

"Hmm… nice" Alex replied

"So.." Carly went to continue but she stopped when a blonde girl with 2 other girls behind her came up to them "Hi" she said with a love sick puppy kind of smile

"Hey" the blonde said before looking at Alex "What's up?"

"Sup Sam" Alex said as she fist bumped Sam

"Nothing, just kicking it" Sam said before looking down at Alex's shirt "You got something…" Alex looked down as Sam started to point to her shirt before she flipped her finger up, flicking Alex's nose, "Ooh… works every time" Sam says with a smirk on her face

"Jerk" Alex said laughing a little as well, "That gag is so Flintstones"

"Whatever" Sam said then glanced at Carly before looking back at Alex "Later skater" she says before walking off with her crew

Alex just laughs a little more before turning back to Carly who still had the love sick puppy smile on her face "She is so perfect"

"And you were so obvious"

Carly's eyes widened "Was I?"

"Yea… You were practically slobbering all over her crotch"

"Eww.. ear rape" Carly said getting a chuckle from Alex before she looked down the hall "Oh… hey" Carly waved, making Alex turn seeing Tori and her crew coming up to them

"Ugh why do you talk to them?"

"They're nice" Carly replied, earning an eye roll from Alex

"They're like a sorority or something… and do you know what happens to sorority girls? They turn into Kelly Ripa"

Carly shakes her head some "You just don't like them because they're popular"

"They're A&F snobs"

"Hey Carly" Tori said as she and her crew came up to Alex and Carly

"What's up?" Carly says with a smile

"Oh I forgot, I'm invisible today" Alex says

Tori rolls her eyes "Hello Russo" she says in a sarcastic tone

"What's the bitch-uations Vega?" Alex says in the same tone Tori used "Has anyone ever told you that you look like Kelly Ripa?" Alex adds, earning a smile from Tori

"Really?" Tori says

"I love Kelly Ripa" Rocky says

"My mom said I could have a sleep over for my birthday… a few people… you know… should be fun" Carly explains

"When?" Tori asks, a smile forming on her face

"This Friday… you in?"

"Yea totally" Tori says

"Sure sounds cool" Lilly answers

Carly smiles then looks at Rocky when she doesn't say anything, "Rocky?"

"My parents don't let me do anything… they said hanging out with older people is a bad influence but they're the ones that made me skip a grade" Rocky says

"I'll have my mom talk to your mom, she'll let you go" Tori says as she rubbed Rocky's shoulder some then looks at Carly "Did you happen to finish your Geometry homework?"

"Almost" Carly replied as she stepped away from the lockers and started walking down the hallway

"What did you get on 31?" Tori asked

"No see I couldn't answer that one, I got something really weird, and…" Carly started explaining as she walked with Tori and her crew down the hall, leaving Alex at her locker

"Figures" Alex shakes her head as she looks down the hallway seeing a girl with short blonde hair walking around the corner before seeing the girl get a disgusted look on her face when she saw Alex, "What's your problem Miley?"

Miley just rolls her eyes "Whatever you want" then keeps walking as Alex flips her off

"Russo!" Alex jumped and immediately changed her hand gesture to a peace sign and smiles as she saw Mr. Laritate turn the corner, "Get to class now or I give you detention" he says before Alex puts her hand down and heads off to class

Later that day, Carly was running down a walking track with the soccer team, their coach following behind them on a bicycle

"Suck it up ladies, another half-mile and varsity is kicking your asses" the coach said as she stayed behind them

The team kept running on the track, going around a corner and they come up to a small wooden bridge and start running over it, the girls up front kissing their hand and patting the railing that had a cross tied to it.

"Pay your respects new girl" One of the girls in front of Carly said as she kissed her hand and patted the railing, followed by Miley then Carly doing as everyone else did, seeing the picture that was next to the cross of a dark haired, latina girl

"What's that for?" Carly asked as they continued running over the bridge

"Gabriella Montez.. sh…" Miley started to say but the coach interrupted her

"You'll move faster if your lips stop flapping… Now move it!" the coach said as she sped up and got in front of the group of girls some

_**T: Well this is where we end right now, I know not much and a lot of questions to be answered but its only the first chapter and they will be answered in due time so please be patient**_

_**M: With that being said, join us next time, so until then, see ya**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Triple Dog**

The girls were up in Carly's room, Alex starts looking through some of Carly's things, getting bored while Tori was helping Lilly with a facial and Jade sitting by herself on the other side of the room. Alex kept looking through some things before looking over seeing Rocky on Carly's computer looking at her Facebook

"Really? Your profile pic is a pink chicken?" Alex says with a little bit of a laugh

Rocky looks at her picture, a little embarrassed "It's a chick… it's an Easter thing..." she looks at Tori and Lilly "It's cute right?" she asks getting a nod from Tori

Alex just rolls her eyes "Lame"

Lilly starts fanning her face "My face feels really tingly, is that good?"

"Yea, it's your pores… the tingling means your impurities are dissolving" Tori says as she keeps adding the facial cream to Lilly's face

"Lamer" Alex says plainly then looks around "Who's got the juice?"

Tori rolls her eyes as she looks at Alex "We don't drink"

"You don't drink, you don't smoke, you don't screw?" Alex says with a laugh "Congratulations… You're all saints… Gold stars for everyone" she says as she gives a sarcastic clap before stopping "Are we really just going to sit around all night and do nothing?"

"I have a pedicure kit" Rocky says with a smile

"Screw your feet Rocky" Alex deadpans

"What's your deal Russo?" Tori says in a defensive tone

"My deal is, Vega, that we're just sitting around on a Friday night, talking about pedicures on Carly's birthday" Alex explains, "You know what… I'm peacing" she says before getting up to head to the door

"Wh.. why?" Carly says as she gets up and stops Alex

"Because we're not doing anything and I'm supposed to be on lockdown anyway"

"Ok well what do you wanna do?"

"Last time I check it was your birthday Carly" Tori intervened

"And the last time I check we weren't talking to you" Alex said with a sarcastic smile

"We could take turns reading each other's blogs… it could be like theater" Lilly suggests

"I'd rather be shot" Alex says plainly "Twice"

"Ok well we're supposed to go bowling after my dad calls" Carly says

"With a bunch of blue hairs and fat guys with beer guts? Oh joy"

Carly rolls her eyes "Ok what then?"

"I like Sudoku" Rocky says with a smile

"I'll take a pedicure Rocky" Tori says

Rocky shakes her head "I'm not touching your feet Tori… Seriously they smell like yogurt"

Tori gets an offended look on her face "They do not smell like yogurt"

Alex gets a smile on her face "What about… Triple Dog?" she says getting a little bit of a confused face from everyone which only made her smile grow even more

**Still 4 Days Ago**

Carly was still at soccer practice, waiting in line for her turn to shoot at the goal, watching as the coach rolled soccer balls to them before taking their shots

"Who is Gabriella Montez?" Carly asked the girl in front of her

"She used to be on the team at Sacred Heart… She jumped" the girl explained

Carly gets a shocked look on her face "Off the bridge?" she asked, getting a nod from the girl in front of her "Why?"

"Ladies zip the lip and move your feet!" the coach yelled

"Did she die?" Carly asked a little quieter this time

"What do you think?" the girl replied

"They found her 3 miles downstream" the girl behind Carly added

"Her eyes were gone" the girl in front of Carly said

"Really?" Carly said, still with a shocked look on her face

"Yea… don't believe me? Go ask Miley Stewart, she knew her" the girl pointed over to Miley who was doing a different drill

Later in the locker room after practice Carly closes her locker after getting her clothes out and starts drying her hair with a towel, her locker near the two girls she was talking with earlier

"Why did she jump?" Carly asked

"Wanna know what I heard?" the girl next to Carly said

"What you heard or what was in the papers Amber?" the other girl said

"This was in the papers?" Carly said with a surprised look on her face

"Oh yea, it was a huge deal like 5 months ago, a bunch of kids from Sacred Heart got expelled" Amber said

"I thought it was an accident" the other girl said

"That's just what they said for the parents sake… but this is what I heard from Gibby Gibson who lives a few houses down from Freddie Benson who goes to Sacred Heart" Amber explains

"Gibby Gibson?" the other girl says before rolling her eyes

"Hush Ashley" Amber says then turns to Carly "Anyway he said that there was this wild party right, you know like this end of the semester crazy fling thing"

"And you know how the Sacred Heart kids are, they party mad hard" Ashley adds

"Yea cause Catholic school messes with your head and shit" Amber says

"Yea they're all totally repressed"

"Oh yea so there's one kid there that no one has ever seen before, and he's all in leather with this green mohawk…"

"I heard it was blue"

"Fine Amber… there's this guy there with this blue mohawk… and he's handing out acid hits to everyone for free…"

"It wasn't free"

"Oh it was free, that's for sure… and Gabriella Montez got ahold of some… but this isn't like regular acid it's like… insane, people are tasting colors and seeing sounds… and Gabriella had butterflies on her fingers."

Amber gave Ashley a weird look "How could Gibby know that?"

"Because Freedie Benson told him that's how…" Ashley rolled her eyes then looked back at Carly "Anyway, one of her butterflies got away and she starts freaking out and starts running after it… She chased it all the way to the bridge and almost had it… she climbed up on the railing and reached out... then…" Ashley makes a falling then a splashing motion with her hand

Carly started at Ashley with wide eyes "No shiz?"

"Well… anyway… that's what happened" Ashley closed her locker then sat down on the bench near it and started putting her shoes on

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard" Amber said

"Uhh that's what Freddie told Gibby" Ashley said trying to defend her story

"Oh did Gabriella tell Freddie 'Dude, I'm like… totally seeing butterflies right now'… I don't think so, I heard she just got drunk and stoned and then jumped"

Ashley shakes her head then looks at Carly "She was seeing butterflies Carly"

"But I don't think that…" Amber tried to add but Ashley put her hand up and covered her Amber's mouth

"Carly… butterflies… that's the truth"

Carly just stood at her locker, slowly brushing her hair as she listened "Wow"

_**Present**_

Lilly was sitting in front of Carly's make up counter, cleaning the facial cream off her face "What's Triple Dog?"

"Well it's like Truth or Dare but without the truth part" Alex explained simply

"Nice I'll play" Lilly said as she finished removing the facial cream

"Lilly" Tori put her hand on Lilly's shoulder "The last time we played was Amber's party and you cried for like an hour"

"Shhh" Lilly said giving Tori a small shove

"Let's do it" Carly said with a smile

"I don't want to" Rocky said shaking her head

"No you'd rather put chickens on your stupid Facebook" Alex said

"It's a chick and it's seasonal" Rocky defended herself

Alex just rolls her eyes "Ok I'm heading home, I'm not going to hang out with a bunch of lame-ass fotards all night long" she turns and heads to the door

"Let's vote" Carly said stopping Alex "Who wants to play?" she raises her hand

Alex stops and smiles before turning around and raising her hand, followed by Lilly putting her hand up but Tori pulls it down "What are you doing?" Tori asks in a semi-stern voice

"We never do anything fun, come on" Lilly says then puts her hand back up

Alex looks over at Jade "What do you say rat girl?" she steps towards Jade "Or are you too scared to play?" she says with a smirk on her face, earning a glare from Jade but she smiles as Jade puts her hand up "Well then… that's 4 to 2… Democracy, gotta love it"

"Ok… what do we do?" Carly asks

"Well… is that charged?" Alex asks as she points to Carly's camera

"Yea I charged it last night"

"Ok… well we're going to need some clippers… the electric kind" Alex smirks

"What do we need those for?" Tori asks

Alex turns and looks at Tori as her smirk grows bigger while Carly went out to find some clippers, "You'll see"

A few minutes later all the girls sat on the floor in a circle, looking at Alex, waiting to see what was needed to be done next

"Alright… empty your wallet… all your cash… dump it in" Alex said

"Why?" Rocky asked before she jumped when she heard an electric buzzing before turning and seeing Carly come in holding the electric clipper up then turning it off

"My brother's" Carly said with a smile

"Nice" Alex said before Carly handed her the clippers and she set them off to the side "That should work… alright all your money goes in because that's part of the game…Don't worry… you might get it back"

"Might?" Tori said giving Alex a glare

Alex returned the glare "Do it"

All the girls turned and grabbed their bags and pulled out their money, Alex taking money from her jacket pocket then all of them tossing the money into the middle of the circle

Alex looked at Rocky as she slowly pulled out a few dollars from her bag "$2 Rocky? Really?"

"I bought the Gossip Girl DVD Set today… that's all I have left" Rocky said with a small embarrassed smile

"Umm Tori has an extra 20 stashed behind her license" Lilly said

"Uhh no that's emergency money" Tori replied

"Dump it in" Alex said bluntly

"But.." Tori went to argue but Alex continued

"And… put in your most favoritist thing you brought with you" Alex said, getting all the girls to go into their bags again

Tori pulled out the extra 20 dollars and tossed it into the pile of money before the others tossed in their things as well, Carly getting up and going over to her bookshelf and taking a pair of earing that were sitting on the edge and bringing them back and adding them to the pile

"Alright… we have… ooh 100 and some dollars, a KRZR and iphone, an Nintendo DS, a pocket PC… some ugly earings…" Alex said as she looked over everything in the pile

"My dad gave those to me last year" Carly said a little offended

"Ohh.." Alex said then looked around for something to change the subject before her eyes landed on Rocky "Oh and the Gossip Girl DVD set"

Rocky whimpered some as she put the DVD set in the pile "It's my favorite TV show"

Lilly smiled then asked "Alright so what are the rules?"

"Alright… Rule 1… everyone gets a dare, and everyone gives a dare… Rule 2… you get to pick who dares you… Rule 3… you must perform the dare that is given to you… and if you don't" Alex grabbed the clippers and turned them on before holding them up before turning them off again "You get your head shaved"

"Like no-hair bald?" Rocky said as she held her hair protectively along with Tori

Alex nodded with a smile "That's the game"

"Cool" Lilly said with a grin and a laugh before looking over at Tori who had an astonished look on her face "What?"

"Now if there is a dare that you can't do you can challenge the person who dared you… and they have to do it… but if they do it then you get shaved… so don't go daring people to do things something you wouldn't do… because it backfires" Alex explained

"What kind of dares?" Jade asks

"Anything goes… except daring someone to shave their head"

"Why not?"

"Because it's against the rules rat girl"

"Do we have to play?" Rocky asks

"Yes Rocky, you have to play" Carly replies

"Alright… birthday girl decides the order" Alex says before Carly looks around at all the girls before her eyes land on Rocky

"Rocky first" Carly says with a smile

"Why me first?" Rocky pouted

"Because you don't want to play"

"I do want to play, I just don't wanna go first because I don't know the rules" Rocky said trying to get out of going first

"I just told you the rules" Alex says

"Rocky I.." Carly tried to say but Rocky interrupts her

"You suck so much right now" Rocky says giving Carly an angry look

"But I…"

"You don't like the scarf"

"Ok Rocky look" Alex interrupts "Just get it over with then you can sit on your ass and knit all night, sound good?"

Rocky looks around as a couple of the girls let out small giggles "Ok you guys make fun of it but it helps me focus, it's like meditation"

"Oh the Catholic girl meditates" Alex says with a smirk

"I'm sorry" Carly says softly

"You know I have a dare for you" Alex says but Rocky interrupts her

"No way…" Rocky shakes her head, trying to keep tears from forming in her eyes, then she looks at Jade "Jade… you dare me… but… be nice… please"

Jade looks at Rocky for a moment then a grin grows on her face, making Rocky a little nervous before she says "Alright… I dare you to…"

"No, no, no" Alex interrupts "You Triple Dog dare her to…"

Jade rolls her eyes then looks back at Rocky, "Rocky… I Triple Dog dare you to…"

_To Be Continued_


End file.
